


Coffee

by VerilyHane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, Snippets, hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilyHane/pseuds/VerilyHane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walks through the park alone, when he notices <em>him</em>, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Note: This is short and not edited. It may or may not continue. Depends.

He walks through the park alone, when he notices him, _again_.

Sitting on bench, feeding birds, talking to old people, buying ramen.

It was like the man didn’t have a home to go to.

Today was different though. Today, the man’s eyes were on _him_.

The man never notices him.

He decides to walk faster, obviously intimidated, not that he would ever admit that.

He pauses to fix the ear plug on his right ear-damn thing always come off, dammit-when he sees those gorgeous, baby blue, eyes getting closer. Yeah, Sasuke is not blind. Beautiful is beautiful.

The man is smiling, one hand reaching for his blond hair when he says, and Sasuke is not expecting this, “Um, you dropped this.”

Sasuke looks down and unconsciously reaches for his back pockets. His wallet is- gone-lord, have mercy for this man-he grabs the wallet, thankfully nothing is missing.

“Oh god, thank you.”  He tries not to feel giddy for the slight contact. “I don’t know what I would have done…”

The man’s eyes crinkle around the edges from smiling. “Ah, no problem. Names’ Naruto by the way.” He extends his hand, and Sasuke gladly accepts it-he tries not to go too fast-he doesn’t want to appear _too desperate_.  And he almost forgets to say his name too.

“Sasuke? Heh, I like that. Say, it’s a little chilly, want to grab some coffee?”

Sasuke almost, _almost_ , says no. But then, those stunning blue eyes are practically staring at his soul-whatever is left of it, anyways-and he _did_ return his wallet. If anything, this is New York. And the Starbucks across the street does look tempting.

“Yeah, _yeah_ , why not."


End file.
